The invention relates to a device adapted to be secured to an object to warn the carrier or wearer thereof that he is running the risk of forgetting and abandoning the object in an inappropriate place.
It often happens that articles are placed accidentally on an article of furniture or a counter in a public place and forgotten. Typical examples of this occur frequently with keys, wallets, ball point pens and diaries.
It is the object of the invention to obviate these disadvantages by drawing the attention of the owner of the object to the risk of it being abandoned.